


Elias vs. Police

by storm023



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Yousana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm023/pseuds/storm023
Summary: A short story about a time Elias gets in trouble (featuring Yousana)





	Elias vs. Police

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got this idea from Tumblr a long time ago when someone speculated Elias would be arrested this season because Hei Briskeby did that video on police brutality. Also I don't know how being arrested or bond works in Norway so I just based off my knowledge of what happens in America.

Fredag, Eva's birthday party

Sana sat closely with Eva and Noora on the couch at the crowded birthday party at Chris' house. Sana had been so unhappy for weeks so to finally be sitting and laughing with her friends was a bliss like no other. It felt so right to be reunited and able to enjoy time together again. Sana had even picked out a lovely maroon hijab to fit her festive mood. By this point in the evening, Eva was already completely wasted but Noora and Sana still looked at her indulgently as she raved about the latest song playing loudly over the stereo. 

They were all so engrossed in their conversation that it was a few moments before Sana noticed some flashing police lights coming through the window by the front door. She abruptly stood up with a curious look on her face and slowly walked over to the door, leaving the others behind. Cautiously, she put her face close to the window and tried to look past the blinding lights to see what was going on. Quickly, everything faded away and Sana's heartbeat suddenly echoed loudly in her ears as she gasped, utterly horrified. It was Elias. All she could see was him being thrown down on the ground as his friends strained against the other policemen towards him. Sana fled towards the door and ripped it open rushing outside. 

She started half yelling, half crying, "Elias!! Elias!" Elias glanced up at her and said, "Sana, no! go back! Yousef, stop her!" The policeman shoved his face into the ground again and Sana became enraged and began rushing towards the policeman, hands outstretched before feeling an arm holding her back. She turned her head to see Yousef struggling to hold onto her, a pained expression on his face. She said desperately to him, "Yousef, let go! Please! I need to help him, he's my brother! Please!" "I can't, Sana!" Yousef said roughly, "it's not going to help if you are arrested too". "They're hurting him!" she began to sob still pulling against Yousef until she couldn't anymore and she collapsed into his arms. He ran his hand lightly across her back as they watched them throw Elias into the back of the police cruiser. 

Mikael and Adam put their arms around each other sadly as Mutta stalked around angrily nearby furiously tapping away at his cell phone. Sana rubbed her temples and whispered quietly, "How did this happen?" "I don't know," Yousef replied, his dark eyes flashing down the street towards the cruiser, "it all happened so quickly. We were almost to the party and those policeman came by and started asking us a lot of questions. I think they thought we were trying to break into someone's house. Elias was already pretty drunk and he started getting annoyed about their assumptions and started making comments and questioning them. I tried to get him to stop but then they just snapped and pushed him down…." "I can't tell my parents, Yousef. They can't know about this. We have to get him out without them knowing". "Ok," he said quietly.

The girls and a few others from the party had come outside after hearing all the commotion and Sana approached them miserably. Chris was the first to exclaim, "What the hell was that?!" Sana sighed and shook her head, "Elias was arrested. He wasn't even doing anything, they just came after him for nothing". Noora nodded sympathetically and said, "What are you going to do? What can we do to help?" "Nothing," Sana said, "I think I'm going with his friends to the police station to get him out. You guys should stay here and enjoy the rest of Eva's birthday party". She smiled softly at Eva who was draped over Vilde's shoulder, barely keeping up with the conversation. Vilde piped up and said, "Don't worry, Sana, we will tell everyone that your brother didn't do anything wrong and he was racially targeted!" Sana just closed her eyes and muttered "Fine, okay, good night, girls" as she walked towards the waiting group of guys. 

Within a few moments, the group were walking to the police station Elias had been taken to. Yousef and Sana lagged behind, both distracted by their thoughts. Yousef glanced over at Sana and noticing the distraught look on her face, draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side. "He'll be fine, Sana. We'll go and get him out and he'll be fine". She sighed, "Maybe. I hope so. I just wish I knew how to help him. I feel like for weeks I have noticed something is bothering him but I didn't know how to ask and now… now it feels like it's too late". Yousef nodded his head, "I've noticed the same. Every time I tried to talk to him about it, he would blow it off and say he was fine. Maybe this will be a breaking point for him and he will talk to us. But maybe not, I guess all we can do is just try to be there for him". Sana let out a small smile at that and nodded. 

The group of them stood in a tight circle outside the police station and pooled their money. Mikael said meekly, "I have $20, sorry". Adam sighed and said, "It's ok Mikael, I've only got $50". Mutta said, "I can do $100". Yousef nodded and said "me too". "And I'll pay whatever is left," Sana said resolutely. They all grimly nodded at each other and marched into the station. Mutta walked up to the front desk, the appointed leader, and said politely, "We have a friend who was taken here. Can you tell us how much his bond will be and when he can be released?" After giving Elias' name, the receptionist said, "It will be $400 but unfortunately we have a long wait for processing so it will be a few hours". 

The group nodded and all put forward their money towards the bail before moving to the lobby where a handful of dilapidated chairs and couches awaited. Yousef and Sana sat close together on a small couch as the boys took up chairs around them. The air in the lobby felt stale and the group sat stunned and tired at the way the night had gone. Sana hugged her knees to her chin while leaning her head against Yousef's shoulder. He whispered quietly in her ear, "Are you doing ok?" She quietly nodded and whispered back, "I feel a bit better knowing we can get him out tonight". He gave her a soft smile and said, "Me too". Within a few moments, Sana had drifted off comforted by Yousef's warm presence. 

A few hours later, Yousef was smiling down at her sleeping figure quietly when Adam tapped his knee. "When did this happen?" he said smiling and gesturing between the two of them. The other boys also leaned in, eager for a distraction and some happy news. Yousef smirked and said, "Well, yesterday, officially I guess. But it's been in the works for a while". "Atta boy, Yousef!" Mutta said happily, "Does Elias know?" "Haha,yes," Yousef said, "I don't want to imagine what it would have been like if I hadn't told him. You know how protective he is of Sana". "Yeah, so we can't believe he let you of all people near her! Haha!" Mikael interjected. The boys tried to hold in their laughter but were soon sliding out of their chairs hands clasped tight to their mouths. Sana slightly shifted in her sleep and readjusted her head on Yousef's shoulder. The boys froze and Yousef whispered, "Guys! Don't wake her up!" "Awww," the boys all chimed in together until Sana shot out, "Yeah, guys, don't wake me up". This made them all laugh harder until Sana sighed and gave up, sliding into an upright position and stretching. "How much longer?" she asked after yawning. She checked her phone and saw it was just after 2 AM. Yousef said, "Any time now, we have been here 5 hours". 

She nodded and saw she had many texts from the girl squad and her parents. She answered her parents first and said, "I'm staying the night at Chris's and Elias told me he was going to Yousef's before he left the party tonight". Then she sent a quick update to the girls saying, "Waiting at the police station for Elias to get out. Thanks girls <3". Locking her phone she slipped it into her pocket and glanced back at Yousef. He gave her a quick smile and took her free hand into his, making gentle circles with his thumb. She let herself get lost in his eyes for just a moment before she heard the jail door open and she quickly turned his head. Seeing Elias gingerly move towards the lobby, she immediately jumped up and threw her arms around his neck eyes watering again. 

"Never do that again!" she fiercely whispered. He embraced her tightly and mumbled, "Sorry, Sana". She pulled back and looked at his face where he had a black eye and other bruises and scrapes. "Are you ok?" "Mostly," he said quietly. She nodded and said, "I told Mama and Baba you were staying at Yousef's tonight so they don't know what happened. We can deal with them together tomorrow". "Thanks, Sana" he choked out as he tried to nonchalantly rub a tear from his eye. She nodded and then stepped back to let the rest of the boys greet him. They cheered and quickly piled around him giving Elias a tight group hug and slapping him on the back. After a few jokes and celebration, they moved towards the lobby door. Yousef grabbed Sana's hand, smiled and said, "Let's get you home".


End file.
